Atlantis Junk EMail
by princessangelwings
Summary: e-mails being sent around atlantis asking people a few random questions to get to know each other better. story told within the e-mails
1. 1: John Sheppard

Atlantis E-mail

FW: RodneyMcKayAtlantis.base.pg

From: JohnSheppardAtlantis.base.pg

Directions!

Now, here is what you are supposed to do...and please do not spoil the  
fun!

Read the answers then hit forward, delete my answers and type in your  
answers. Then send this to a whole bunch of people that you know...and  
send it back to me so I can see your answers; the theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those you know.

Remember to send it back please!

1. Were you named after anyone?

Yes, My Grandfather

2. When was the last time you cried?

When Carson Died

3. Do you like your handwriting?

Yes, it's a bit scruffy but its all mine!

4. What is your favourite lunch?

Turkey Sandwich

5. Do you have kids?

No

6. If you were another person would you be friends with you

I'd like to think so, I'm a pretty loyal sort

7. Do you use sarcasm a lot?

Er, no never!

8. Do you still have your tonsils?

Yes

9. Would you bungee jump?

No but I would so do a parachute jump

10. What is your favourite cereal?

Gotta be luck charms! Just love those!

11. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?

All the time, it's a military thing

12. Do you think you are strong?

Yes actually I do

13. What is your favourite ice cream?

Ben and jerry's cookie dough

14. What is the first thing you notice about people?

Are they armed, then their smile

15. Red or pink?

Red or pink what?

16. What is the least favourite thing about yourself?

Can be V lazy and I'm a bit stubborn

17. Who do you miss the most?

From earth? Or here? There a lot of people I guess

18. Do you want everyone to send this back to you?

If they want

19. What colour pants and shoes are you wearing?

Black pants, black shoes, standard issue

20. What was the last thing you ate?

Power bar and a cup of coffee- I worked through lunch, damn paper work

21. What are you listening to right now?

Johnny Cash's 'give my love to rose' a classic

22. If you where a crayon, what colour would you be?

Black

23. Favourite smells?

The sea

24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

Rodney back on Earth, don't tend to use phones here much :P

25. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

I put up with her ;)

26. Favourite sports to watch?

Football, Duh

27. Hair colour?

Dark brown, but I gotta keep an eye on those greys nowadays too

28. Eye colour?

Hazel, but kinda green in some lights

29. Do you wear contacts?

No

30. Favourite food?

Pizza, turkey sandwich- I'm easy

31. Scary movies or happy endings?

I'm a sucker for a happy ending but I do enjoy a good horror too

32. Last movie you watched?

Star wars- Again!

33. What colour shirt are you wearing?

Black

34. Summer or winter?

Summer

35. Hugs or kisses?

Can I get back to you?

36. Favourite dessert?

Apple pie

37. Most likely to respond?

Erm, lorne?

38. Least likely to respond?

Any of the scientist, there all far too busy

39. What book are you reading now?

Shamefully, War and peace, still!

40. What is on your mouse pad?

Can't find it

41. What did you watch on TV Last night?

Didn't I was too busy sleeping after a rough mission

42. Favourite sound?

People laughing uncontrollably

43. Rolling stones or beatles?

Beatles.

44. What is the farthest you have been from home?

Er, here! Can't really get much further can i?

45. Do you have a special talent?

Maybe ;0)

46. Where were you born?

California USA

47. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?

Anyone?

48. What time is it now?

01:36 am


	2. 2: Rodney McKay

Atlantis E-mail

FW: RononDexAtlantis.base.pg

From: RodneyMcKayAtlantis.base.pg

Directions!

Now, here is what you are supposed to do...and please do not spoil the  
fun!

Read the answers then hit forward, delete my answers and type in your  
answers. Then send this to a whole bunch of people that you know...and  
send it back to me so I can see your answers; the theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those you know.

Remember to send it back please!

1. Were you named after anyone?

Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it

2. When was the last time you cried?

When I thought we were all going to die last week, but if you tell anyone I'll make sure the environmental controls in your room cease to function properly

3. Do you like your handwriting?

What a dumb question, of course I do

4. What is your favourite lunch?

Mac and cheese, well I am Canadian

5. Do you have kids?

God lord no!

6. If you were another person would you be friends with you?

Why on earth wouldn't I want to be my friend?

7. Do you use sarcasm a lot?

I refuse to answer!

8. Do you still have your tonsils?

No, lost them when I was ten, Jeanie laughed at me for weeks, the little cow!

9. Would you bungee jump?

Do I look suicidal to you?

10. What is your favourite cereal?

They're all good, apple Jacks are nice though

11. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?

Why would I bother with that?

12. Do you think you are strong?

Yes of course, although Sheppard thinks I could work out more, cheeky git!

13. What is your favourite ice cream?

Ben and jerry's phish food- yummy

14. What is the first thing you notice about people?

If they female, breasts, but usually I'm too busy to notice they're even there!

15. Red or pink?

Pink

16. What is the least favourite thing about yourself?

Why would I answer that, when its obvious that I'm perfect

17. Who do you miss the most?

My cat, my sister (sadly in that order)

18. Do you want everyone to send this back to you?

I don't care, I've got work to do, I shouldn't be wasting my time now!

19. What colour pants and shoes are you wearing?

Oh for god sake, these questions get worse!

20. What was the last thing you ate?

LUNCH!

21. What are you listening to right now?

Radek singing the best of the 80's badly!

22. If you where a crayon, what colour would you be?

Er, blue?

23. Favourite smells?

My bed, its soft and has the smell of lavender detergent and a bit of me

24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

I don't use phones here! Imbecile

25. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

He's okay I guess, he needs to sort his hair out though its too spiky

26. Favourite sports to watch?

Hockey when I have the time- so never

27. Hair colour?

Mousy brown

28. Eye colour?

Blue

29. Do you wear contacts?

No

30. Favourite food?

They do a great mystery meat stew on Tuesdays here

31. Scary movies or happy endings?

As if I have the time! I'm too busy living my own horror movie!

32. Last movie you watched?

Star wars with Sheppard, the man seriously thinks he's Han Solo

33. What colour shirt are you wearing?

Blue

34. Summer or winter?

Spring (Easter equals chocolate)

35. Hugs or kisses?

Hugs

36. Favourite dessert?

All of them! Nothing with lemon though

37. Most likely to respond?

Sheppard, he's always looking to skive

38. Least likely to respond?

Ronon, not sure if he's mastered computers yet

39. What book are you reading now?

I wish I had the time!

40. What is on your mouse pad?

I don't have one

41. What did you watch on TV Last night?

I was working Duh!

42. Favourite sound?

My own voice! (Not really)

43. Rolling stones or beatles?

I'm a stones man

44. What is the farthest you have been from home?

Who though of these question?

45. Do you have a special talent?

I have thousands thank you very much

46. Where were you born?

Canada

47. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?

No ones

48. What time is it now?

13.05 pm – oh I'd better go get some lunch


	3. 3: Ronon Dex

Atlantis E-mail

FW: TeylaEmaganAtlantis.base.pg

From: Ronandexatlantis.base.pg

**Rodney sent me this, I don't really understand the point but as Sheppard says 'when in Rome'- Whatever that means **

Directions!

Now, here is what you are supposed to do...and please do not spoil the  
fun!

Read the answers then hit forward, delete my answers and type in your  
answers. Then send this to a whole bunch of people that you know...and  
send it back to me so I can see your answers; the theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those you know.

Remember to send it back please!

1. Were you named after anyone?

Yes, a great warrior from Satedan mythology, he defended his village from a 3 headed Bortrax, then married the princess… he was a hero of my Fathers

2. When was the last time you cried?

When Dr Beckett passed into the afterlife, he was a good man and a wonderful friend – I miss him still

3. Do you like your handwriting?

My 'English Handwriting' is not very good, but on Sateda I was given the Oberio award for script as a child

4. What is your favourite lunch?

Here? Mashed potato is very good

5. Do you have kids?

No

6. If you were another person would you be friends with you?

Depends on when you meet me and who you were

7. Do you use sarcasm a lot?

Not often, I leave that to Sheppard and McKay

8. Do you still have your tonsils?

Not sure what they are… do I need them?

9. Would you bungee jump?

Possibly, Sheppard showed it me on 'TV' once, looked pretty cool

10. What is your favourite cereal?

Oatmeal with sugar or honey

11. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?

I don't have laces on my shoes

12. Do you think you are strong?

Yes

13. What is your favourite ice cream?

Strawberry

14. What is the first thing you notice about people?

Their honesty

15. Red or pink?

Red

16. What is the least favourite thing about yourself?

I find it hard to talk to women

17. Who do you miss the most?

Many, many people from my home planet, one especially

18. Do you want everyone to send this back to you?

Sure

19. What colour pants and shoes are you wearing?

Brown leather for both

20. What was the last thing you ate?

I had a bacon sandwich for breakfast with oatmeal and fruit

21. What are you listening to right now?

One of the marines lent me some 'metal' its pretty cool

22. If you where a crayon, what colour would you be?

Orange

23. Favourite smells?

My mothers home baked cakes

24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

I don't have a phone

25. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

Yes, he talks a lot but I find him amusing

26. Favourite sports to watch?

Sheppard showed me 'football', but I preferred the 'rugby' that Lt Scannell showed me, it was much more violent and entertaining

27. Hair colour?

brown

28. Eye colour?

Blue

29. Do you wear contacts?

No

30. Favourite food?

As Lt Scannell called it 'bangers and mash' is really nice

31. Scary movies or happy endings?

Horror

32. Last movie you watched?

Gone with the wind- it was Teyla's choice

33. What colour shirt are you wearing?

Brown

34. Summer or winter?

Summer

35. Hugs or kisses?

Hugs

36. Favourite dessert?

Jell-o and ice cream

37. Most likely to respond?

Sheppard or Teyla

38. Least likely to respond?

Rodney

39. What book are you reading now?

I'm not

40. What is on your mouse pad?

Its plain black

41. What did you watch on TV Last night?

Radek lent me 'Debbie does Dallas' it's not bad

42. Favourite sound?

The birds outside my room singing

43. Rolling stones or beatles?

What?

44. What is the farthest you have been from home?

I went to earth once

45. Do you have a special talent?

I can cook

46. Where were you born?

Sateda

47. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?

Teyla's

48. What time is it now?

17:00


	4. 4: Teyla Emagan

Atlantis E-mail

FW: RadekZelenkaAtlantis.base.pg

From: TeylaEmagenAtlantis.base.pg

**Ronon sent this to me, along with others I received from Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay, I hope I do this correctly by sending a 'group e-mail' to everyone.**

Directions!

Now, here is what you are supposed to do...and please do not spoil the  
fun!

Read the answers then hit forward, delete my answers and type in your  
answers. Then send this to a whole bunch of people that you know...and  
send it back to me so I can see your answers; the theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those you know.

Remember to send it back please!

1. Were you named after anyone?

Yes, my Grandmother

2. When was the last time you cried?

I cry often but always alone; I cried today

3. Do you like your handwriting?

Yes it has an artistic quality to it

4. What is your favourite lunch?

Tuna pasta salad is rather nice

5. Do you have kids?

Not at the moment :P

6. If you were another person would you be friends with you?

I wouldn't want to speculate

7. Do you use sarcasm a lot?

No, I think my other teammates use it quite enough for us all

8. Do you still have your tonsils?

Yes

9. Would you bungee jump?

I don't see the point to it

10. What is your favourite cereal?

I am fond of 'Rice Crispies'

11. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?

If my shoes have laces, yes

12. Do you think you are strong?

I would like to think so

13. What is your favourite ice cream?

Dr Weir once gave me 'lemon sorbet' that was as Dr McKay says 'to die for'

14. What is the first thing you notice about people?

Their politeness and eyes

15. Red or pink?

Pink (does that make me girly?)

16. What is the least favourite thing about yourself?

I can be rather strong-willed and find it hard to be told I can't do something

17. Who do you miss the most?

My people

18. Do you want everyone to send this back to you?

If they would like, that would be nice

19. What colour pants and shoes are you wearing?

Grey pants and black shoes

20. What was the last thing you ate?

I ate breakfast with Ronon this morning before our mission

21. What are you listening to right now?

The beeping of John's heart on the monitor

22. If you where a crayon, what colour would you be?

Green

23. Favourite smells?

The grass and trees of Athos

24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

I have never used a phone, but I last spoke to Dr McKay on the radio

25. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

Yes, of course, Ronon is like a brother to me

26. Favourite sports to watch?

I enjoyed watching Football with John, perhaps we can watch it again, when he wakes up

27. Hair colour?

Light brown

28. Eye colour?

Brown

29. Do you wear contacts?

No

30. Favourite food?

Tuttle root soup

31. Scary movies or happy endings?

Happy ending… we don't get enough of them in real life

32. Last movie you watched?

Gone with the wind, I'm not sure Ronon enjoyed it as much as me though

33. What colour shirt are you wearing?

Well, it was grey, it now a dark brownie/red colour

34. Summer or winter?

Summer naturally

35. Hugs or kisses?

Kisses

36. Favourite dessert?

Sticky toffee pudding

37. Most likely to respond?

Dr McKay, he's very worried and will enjoy the distraction

38. Least likely to respond?

Sheppard… he's indisposed at the moment

39. What book are you reading now?

I'm reading 'War and Peace' to John

40. What is on your mouse pad?

I'm Rodney's laptop

41. What did you watch on TV Last night?

I was asleep

42. Favourite sound?

At the moment, John's heartbeat

43. Rolling stones or beatles?

I do not understand the question

44. What is the farthest you have been from home?

Atlantis, at a guess

45. Do you have a special talent?

I have many talents, I'm not sure if they would be considered 'special'

46. Where were you born?

Athos

47. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?

Sheppard

48. What time is it now?

22:50


	5. 5: Radek Zelenka

Atlantis E-mail

FW: RodneyMcKayAtlantis.base.pg

From: RadekZelenkaAtlantis.base.pg

**It seems everyone is sending this to each other, so why not join the band wagon?**

Directions!

Now, here is what you are supposed to do...and please do not spoil the  
fun!

Read the answers then hit forward, delete my answers and type in your  
answers. Then send this to a whole bunch of people that you know...and  
send it back to me so I can see your answers; the theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those you know.

Remember to send it back please!

1. Were you named after anyone?

No. my father wanted to name me after him, but my mother refused (his name was Rasputin, so I can understand)

2. When was the last time you cried?

I could not possibly tell you that (Rodney will blackmail me forever if I do)

3. Do you like your handwriting?

I suppose

4. What is your favourite lunch?

I quite like the dinners here but my mother beetroot soup is the best

5. Do you have kids?

I have a son, though I've not seen him for many years. Rodney is like child- does that count?

6. If you were another person would you be friends with you?

I think so

7. Do you use sarcasm a lot?

sometimes

8. Do you still have your tonsils?

Alas, I do

9. Would you bungee jump?

Do I look like scrawny-bum-colonel to you?

10. What is your favourite cereal?

I prefer toast

11. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off?

Sometime, if I have time

12. Do you think you are strong?

Yes but I wouldn't like to put that to the test!

13. What is your favourite ice cream?

Vanilla is the best

14. What is the first thing you notice about people?

Their hair (I need to look out for competition)

15. Red or pink?

Red

16. What is the least favourite thing about yourself?

I don't stick up for myself enough

17. Who do you miss the most?

My wife, she died a long time ago now

18. Do you want everyone to send this back to you?

I don't mind, although it might do Rodney some good

19. What colour pants and shoes are you wearing?

Pants? You mean underwear or trousers? Black for both

20. What was the last thing you ate?

I had some lovely stew in the mess for lunch

21. What are you listening to right now?

The great McKay disguising his fears by screaming at the science staff -tut, tut

22. If you where a crayon, what colour would you be?

Purple

23. Favourite smells?

You know my father wore this dreadful aftershave when I was a child, but it reminds me of happy times with my family

24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

My brother, last time I was on earth (he needed to borrow money- such a suprise i almost had heart attack!)

25. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

Yes, Teyla is a very… agreeable person

26. Favourite sports to watch?

FOOTBALL! Real football not that American stuff!

27. Hair colour?

Light brown

28. Eye colour?

Blue

29. Do you wear contacts?

Occasionally

30. Favourite food?

Anything my mother makes

31. Scary movies or happy endings?

Happy movies or porn. Whichever.

32. Last movie you watched?

That's private

33. What colour shirt are you wearing?

Blue

34. Summer or winter?

Winter- I love the snow

35. Hugs or kisses?

A bit of both :P

36. Favourite dessert?

Strudel

37. Most likely to respond?

Rodney… he is very agitated and could use the distraction/excuse to vent

38. Least likely to respond?

Sheppard, because he's gone and got himself shot- again. Surely the man has a target on his forehead saying 'please shot me, I enjoy lying around bleeding while my team worry themselves into an early grave'.

39. What book are you reading now?

Nothing I'm too busy fixing Kavanagh's mistakes – man is like trained chimp- without the training

40. What is on your mouse pad?

Naked lady- she has very nice... erm, assets.

41. What did you watch on TV Last night?

Again this is private information

42. Favourite sound?

Currently… silence… if only Rodney would shut up

43. Rolling stones or beatles?

Beatles

44. What is the farthest you have been from home?

Let me think…

45. Do you have a special talent?

Once again these are private, but if any ladies would like to find out you know where I live :P

46. Where were you born?

Czechoslovakia

47. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?

Rodney or Kavanagh's I'm sure they will amuse

48. What time is it now?

15:22


	6. 6: Rodney McKay again

Atlantis E-mail

Atlantis E-mail 

FW: JohnSheppardAtlantis.base.pg

From: RodneyMcKayAtlantis.base.pg

**Okay,**

**Firstly, I do not need distracting. **

**Secondly, if I am disciplining my science staff, its because that are incompetent children, hell bent on killing us all and not because I'm venting, as my stupid friend has gone and got himself shot- AGAIN! **

**Thirdly, Sheppard you had better respond to this e-mail or I'll kill you. **

Directions!

Now, here is what you are supposed to do...and please do not spoil the  
fun!

Read the answers then hit forward, delete my answers and type in your  
answers. Then send this to a whole bunch of people that you know...and  
send it back to me so I can see your answers; the theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those you know.

Remember to send it back please!

1. Were you named after anyone?

Damn it, yes – are there the exact same questions? Why would someone send me the same questions? 

2. When was the last time you cried?

I refuse to answer 

3. Do you like your handwriting?

No, sometimes even I can't read it

4. What is your favourite lunch? 

I'm not hungry at the moment 

5. Do you have kids? 

A world of no

6. If you were another person would you be friends with you?

If I was called Sheppard yes- how many times do I have to save his life, for god sake!

7. Do you use sarcasm a lot? 

YES I DO 

8. Do you still have your tonsils? 

NO  
9. Would you bungee jump? 

Not a chance

10. What is your favourite cereal?

I don't know 

11. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off? 

No

12. Do you think you are strong? 

Right now, hardly 

13. What is your favourite ice cream? 

Chocolate 

14. What is the first thing you notice about people? 

Are they going to shot at us 

15. Red or pink? 

Pink- I'm sick of red 

16. What is the least favourite thing about yourself? 

I don't know when to shut up 

17. Who do you miss the most? 

Right now, Sheppard… 

18. Do you want everyone to send this back to you? 

Just one person will do 

19. What colour pants and shoes are you wearing? 

Their both covered with dried blood and mud 

20. What was the last thing you ate? 

Good question… 

21. What are you listening to right now? 

Teyla reading war and peace to Sheppard 

22. If you where a crayon, what colour would you be? 

black 

23. Favourite smells? 

Oh I don't know 

24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

for the love of... 

25. Do you like the person who sent this to you? 

When he's not trying to steal my Job 

26. Favourite sports to watch? 

I've got a college football game stashed under my bed, me and Sheppard can watch it when he's well enough 

27. Hair colour?

Same as before… a few more greys 

28. Eye colour? 

Blue 

29. Do you wear contacts? 

no

30. Favourite food? 

Not bothered 

31. Scary movies or happy endings? 

Happy… please 

32. Last movie you watched? 

Still, star wars with Sheppard

33. What colour shirt are you wearing? 

Once-blue 

34. Summer or winter? 

Any

35. Hugs or kisses? 

Don't mind 

36. Favourite dessert? 

Nothing with lemon 

37. Most likely to respond?

Teyla 

38. Least likely to respond? 

Sheppard… but he WILL get back to me sooner or later

39. What book are you reading now? 

War and peace- it's a bit dry

40. What is on your mouse pad? 

I don't have one!! 

41. What did you watch on TV Last night? 

… I wish - I was watching a ventilator breath for a friend instead 

42. Favourite sound? 

Same as Teyla's… Sheppard's sustained heartbeat is a common favourite 

43. Rolling stones or beatles?

Beatles 

44. What is the farthest you have been from home? 

Here damn it… what was I thinking? 

45. Do you have a special talent? 

Worrying 

46. Where were you born? 

I'm not answering this again 

47. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?

I think you can guess 

48. What time is it now? 

16:03


	7. 7: John Sheppard again

Atlantis E-mail

Atlantis E-mail 

FW: RodneyMcKayAtlantis.base.pg

From: JohnSheppardAtlantis.base.pg

**I replied- you do not have to kill me today, Rodney. **

Directions!

Now, here is what you are supposed to do...and please do not spoil the  
fun!

Read the answers then hit forward, delete my answers and type in your  
answers. Then send this to a whole bunch of people that you know...and  
send it back to me so I can see your answers; the theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those you know.

Remember to send it back please! 

1. Were you named after anyone?

Yes

2. When was the last time you cried?

When the morphine wore off 

3. Do you like your handwriting?

Yes, although at the moment it's a bit child-like 

4. What is your favourite lunch? 

Soup for now 

5. Do you have kids? 

Still no 

6. If you were another person would you be friends with you?

I would say yes, except I seem to be a bit of a liability 

7. Do you use sarcasm a lot? 

Not today 

8. Do you still have your tonsils? 

I'll ask Keller later- who know what she removed with that tube 

9. Would you bungee jump? 

At the moment, I think not 

10. What is your favourite cereal?

Soft stuff 

11. Do you untie your shoes when you take them off? 

Can't be bothered 

12. Do you think you are strong? 

Normally, yes, at the moment- weaker than a new born lamb 

13. What is your favourite ice cream? 

Cold 

14. What is the first thing you notice about people? 

Are they going to stick me with a needle 

15. Red or pink? 

Blue 

16. What is the least favourite thing about yourself? 

I'm stuck in bed 

17. Who do you miss the most? 

Carson… he used to let me pretend I was in control 

18. Do you want everyone to send this back to you? 

Hell yes- I'm bored out of my mind here! 

19. What colour pants and shoes are you wearing? 

I'm not… sexy scrubs for me! 

20. What was the last thing you ate? 

Soup… no solids for me either 

21. What are you listening to right now? 

Lt Scannell having his leg put in a cast after sparing with Ronon- fool 

22. If you where a crayon, what colour would you be? 

I'd be a felt tip 

23. Favourite smells? 

Anything but antiseptic 

24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone? 

And again, that's still Rodney 

25. Do you like the person who sent this to you? 

Actually, I do… 

26. Favourite sports to watch? 

The football game Rodney and me watched yesterday

27. Hair colour?

Black- matted with sweat at the moment- such a good look 

28. Eye colour? 

Hazel 

29. Do you wear contacts? 

no

30. Favourite food? 

I'd murder a coffee right now 

31. Scary movies or happy endings? 

Star war… I've not seen it in weeks 

32. Last movie you watched? 

Ronon lent me 'Debbie does Dallas' I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd already seen it when I was much, much younger and easily pleased 

33. What colour shirt are you wearing? 

Scrubs! A pleasant shade of red 

34. Summer or winter? 

Summer 

35. Hugs or kisses? 

Stop asking me this! 

36. Favourite dessert? 

Jello (blue) 

37. Most likely to respond?

Er.. 

38. Least likely to respond? 

Lorne… his team are off world

39. What book are you reading now? 

Other people are reading war and peace to me, when they think I'm asleep, it's kinda comforting 

40. What is on your mouse pad? 

Rodney's laptop 

41. What did you watch on TV Last night? 

Rodney's football game he stashed

42. Favourite sound? 

People reading to me when they think I'm asleep 

43. Rolling stones or beatles?

Look, lets change the question. How about… Dolly Parton or Cher? That could be much more revealing 

44. What is the farthest you have been from home? 

Yep, I'm still not sure about this on either 

45. Do you have a special talent? 

Making people worry about me as I bleed out (according to McKay) 

46. Where were you born? 

Sesame street 

47. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?

Lorne's… I hate it when teams are off world 

48. What time is it now? 

16:29 


End file.
